Back-to-Front
by Superfloxes
Summary: Just a series of short stories centred on the Loud House and their misadventures of craziness and family love. With one little twist - the sisters are born in the reverse order! The twins being teenagers? Leni as a toddler? You bet!


**Author Notes - I love me some alternative universes. I bloody love them. The only things I love more than AU's is my cat and my shiny Gigalith (shameless flex), but I also really like an AU that has a seemingly small change which actually balloons into something totally different.**

**A while back, I decided to draw my own version of the Age-Swap sisters, which I will use as the title page thingy so you can see their designs. As you can tell from that alone, I came up with a lot of differences that I'm really proud of.**

**I like overthinking things, okay?**

**For the most part, everyone has swapped ages with her 'opposite' sister. For example, Lucy is 13 while Lynn is 8. The twins, however, are both 15, while Luan and Luna are 7 and 6 respectively.**

**It isn't just the Loud family either, as you'll found out. In those cases, it's more of a 'Birth Swap' just so certain relationships I've created can work.**

**This is the first time I'm trying to write something really short - like 270-500 words short - so yay. Some will be funny, others will be sweet and adorable, while a select few may be more dramatic. Lisa is my favourite, so expect to see a lot of her.**

**Partially inspired by Spades and Swords's SBSP fanfic **_**Surface Land Adventures**_**.**

**BACK-TO-FRONT - PART ONE**

**BABYSITTING**

Lincoln, though he was only eleven, was trusted by his parents not just to stay home without any guardians, but also to take care of his five younger sisters.

'Hey Stinkoln!' Lynn yelled from across the living room. 'GO LONG!'

She tossed a football his way. He didn't even move from the couch, and simply caught it where he was. As if Lynn would throw the ball that hard.

'Woo! Ya got it!'

Lynn jumped on the couch and playfully tackled him. He laughed along with her as she punched him lightly in the back.

'Hey Lincoln,' Luan said as she walked up to him. 'I just realised that occupied ends in 'pied'. Know any good set-ups?'

He thought for a moment. 'Uh, how about a clown who never has any free time?'

She smiled, showing her wonky teeth. 'Of course! Thanks Lincoln!'

Luna entered the room from the stairs, carrying a little drum with her.

'Bro, do you wanna hear my new solo?' She asked, with begging eyes.

Lincoln pushed Lynn off him. 'You don't have to ask me _once_.'

After emitting a high-pitched squeal, Luna set the drum on the floor and played it. The tune was very discordant, but he didn't care.

'_Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud, the best dang brother anywhere around!_' She sang, only slightly off-key.

Leni had followed her down, wearing an abomination to every rule of fashion and colour theory, including a sock _with a sandal_. She had applied make-up as well... poorly. She climbed up onto the coffee table.

'Wook at me, Winky!' She cried in glee. 'Do you wike it? I worked weawwy hard on it.'

Lincoln smoothed out her hair, which made her giggle. 'Just. _Fabulous_.'

Leni jumped from the table, landed in his lap and gave him a big ole hug. He gladly reciprocated.

'_Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud, the best dang brother anywhere around!_'

Baby Lori, who had been sitting next to him, crawled over and joined the hug.

'Yidera-we!'

So what Lincoln was the only boy? He didn't care at all. Why should he? He had the best ten sisters in the world.

**OVERPROTECTIVE**

'Lynn, where are you going?' Lisa, sitting in her room, said into her tracking machine's microphone.

The red dot on the screen was getting shockingly close to the nearby woods, the same woods that the sixteen-year-old did not want any of her little siblings going into.

She heard Lynn groaning on the other end of the 'line'. 'Come on, Lis. I wasn't going to be there for long. Lana told me that there's so many cool animals in the woods!'

Lisa rolled her eyes. 'Yes, like bears that could maul your face off, moose that are surprisingly aggressive, bees that could sting you, snakes that could bite and poison you...'

'Exactly!'

Lisa sighed. It amazed her that sometimes her younger sisters could be so reckless. Yes, they were little kids, but that was no excuse for them to put their lives in danger.

'Lynn, please return home at once.'

'_Lynn, pleathe return home at onthe, coth I like ruining your fun._' Lynn repeated, imitating Lisa's lisp poorly.

'**Lynn.**'

'UGH, why do you have to be like this? I just wanna have fun.'

'Yes, I realise this. You can do that in our backyard, can you not? That way, if you get hurt, I can actually help you before a moose horrifically kills you.'

Lynn sighed. 'Okay, fine. I get it. You just wanna keep me safe and all that.'

With that, the red dot began returning home. Lisa smiled; another sister saved before anything catastrophe happened.

Wait, where was that purple dot going?

'Luna...' She spoke into the microphone.

'Oh come on! How come _you_ can spy on Lola's date?'

'You want to spy so you can blackmail her later. _I_ spy on her because I don't want any suspicious people hurting her. Or you for that matter. And her date is over an hour away. Home. _Now_.'

'Alright...'

Lisa had to think about how her younger sisters reacted. Though no one in the family was surprised by the tracking devices, they still felt annoyed whenever she 'ruined their fun'.

She let those thoughts go. As an older sister, she had to be overprotective. After all, she never took care of herself.

She looked down at her mechanical right arm. It brought her back a few years, to that horrific lab accident. It reminded her of the smell of smoke and the sound of terrified family members.

More importantly, it reminded her of what she lost to her own carelessness. It reminded her that she could lose so much more. Not just her own life...

But the lives of those she cared about the most.

**MUSIC**

Growing up is hard. One of the hardest parts of it was finding out who you were. Luna had no idea. She loved the flower imprinted on her shirt, but it didn't feel... right. But she had no idea what _did_ feel right.

Her room-mate Luan found out about her love for comedy months ago, even if it was just her asking for set-ups and throwing pies.

It made Luna feel a little left out. She watched Luan practising a bit with Cliff, who seemed to be giving her a constant look of 'oh my gosh, are you hearing yourself talk'.

'That hit the... spot?' Luan sounded very not confident in her own punchline.

'Hey Lunes!'

Lana entered the room and caught Luna's attention. She ignored the comedian and walked over to the six-year-old. Luna's eyes fell on what Lana was carrying - an old xylophone.

'Hiya Lana!' Luna waved. 'What are you doing with that?'

Lana placed it down in front of her. 'I found this baby in the attic. Seems like an old hand-me-down. I fixed it up cos I thought you might like it.'

Luna picked up the wooden stick and hit it against the yellow key. The sound it produced... it spoke to her. It practically called her name. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, she loved it. She needed more!

She beat the stick on the green key, then the blue, then the purple, the red, the orange...

Soon, it went allegro. She beat the keys in a vague tune, strummed the stick across them all, and all round created a cacophony.

'Have you lost your mind?!' Luan yelled.

Lana bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the beat she managed to find. 'Oh yeah, Luna! Rock that xylophone!'

Such a simple instrument gave Luna so much joy. Now, she finally found something she was into, even if she was yet to discover who she truly was.

**DATE**

'LANA!' Lola yelled. 'Where did you put my eyeliner?! I need it!'

Lana looked up from her blueprints on the floor. 'Why is it always me? I don't even wanna look at that stuff!'

'Because you're my room-mate. Who else would do it?'

'_Leni_, maybe.'

Lola facepalmed. 'Oh, _duh_!'

Yep, Leni had taken it and made herself look like she got horribly scarred. Now Lola was running out of time. Her date would be expecting her any moment now! She couldn't afford to look less than 110%.

Wait, he just messaged her.

**Sry my gorgeous Reinita. I may b a lil late. Perfection needs time.**

She sighed in relief, remembering why the two were dating to begin with. It wasn't easy, what with them living three hours away and all, but they starred in a commercial one time and it was meant to be.

_Now_ she was ready. Just gotta ask Lily to give her a ride, and...

'Luna, you are not allowed to spy on me!'

An hour and-a-half later - they decided to meet half way today - they finally arrived at their destination at the same time, at this wonderful scenic spot with an amazing view of the nearby city. He had been driven here by his eldest brother.

They left their vehicles at the same time, and when their eyes finally met in person...

'Carl!'

'Mi reinita!'

Needing no more words, the two teenagers rushed into each other's arms. It was the embrace they had been waiting for. No more chatting over the phone today.

'I'm so sorry I'm late!' Lola cried. 'Turns out my little sister Leni took my eyeliner AGAIN, and I was like 'well thanks for _that_ Len', but of course she doesn't understand sarcasm.'

Carl groaned. 'Ay yi yi... do you know what _I_ have to deal with? Keeping up this level of handsome with my family is almost impossible! Lalo thought it was a good idea to use this shirt - my best shirt - as a blanket!'

Lola scoffed. 'Oh, that's nothing. Lana had just got back from fixing someone's truck and was getting car grease absolutely everywhere! I love her, of course, but geez lady! Could you at least _try_ to clean yourself up?'

'And then, CJ tried to wear it as a cape! I know he means well, and of course I love him, but he can so frustrating sometimes. Don't ever tell him I said that.'

'Frustrating? You want frustrating? I could barely concentrate as Luna just found out that drums are her new favourite instrument!'

'Ugh, I haven't even gotten started on Rosa. Would believe that she-?'

Their bizarre conversation came to an abrupt ending.

'Okay lovebirds, we get it!' The older sister yelled.

'Buen señor, you two really are meant for each other.' The older brother added.

Lola and Carl shared a laugh. They couldn't argue with that. They managed to be both rather vain and very, very loco.

**ENERGY**

'HEY LUCE!' Lynn yelled the moment she slammed the door to her room open.

Lucy, who had been relaxing on her bed, jumped as the shout interrupted her silence. In her shock she dropped her 'Hungry Like A...' book.

'Hi Lynn.' She muttered.

Lynn slammed the door behind her, and approached her older sister. She was covered in more cuts and bruises than usual, and clearly hid something rectangular under her shirt.

'Do you wanna know what awesome stuff happened to me today?' She asked.

Lucy paused to think. 'Sure. Why not?'

The eight-year-old sports star squealed, perhaps too excited to show off.

'Well first, I managed to ride my bike all the way to the top of the tallest mountain in Royal Woods!' She said, climbing onto Lucy's bed.

Of course, it was just a hill, but that wasn't so awesome, was it?

'But as I was going down, my brakes failed! My bike went out of control!'

With that, she leapt off the bed and fell onto her face. The whole time, Lucy watched her with the usual emotionless stare.

'So I leapt from my bike and struck the landing without a scratch!' Lynn continued, leaving out the part when she crashed into a bush. 'But then...'

As Lynn continued to tell her mostly exaggerated stories, she hopped around the room. Though Lucy never showed it, the endless energy that her room-mate had made her happy.

_I'm so glad you're nothing like me_. She thought.

Lynn stopped her story for a moment to catch her breath while lying face-down on her own bed. Lucy took that moment to finally get a word in.

'So what were you doing anyway?'

Upon hearing this question, Lynn got up immediately and walked over to her.

'Oh, yeah! After my epic adventure, I finally reached my destination - the book store!'

Lucy scoffed. 'Since when do you go to the book store?'

It was then that Lynn revealed what that object stuff under her shirt was, and it was enough to get Lucy to sit up. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

It was a book. A _Princess Pony_ book.

She snatched the book out of Lynn's hands. 'You... you got me the next issue of Princess Pony? Why?'

Lynn gave her a genuine smile. 'I know how much you love it, and I know that you could never been seen buying a copy yourself, so... here ya go.'

Lucy's hands began to shake.

'Don't worry Luce. No one saw it, and the lady behind the counter was very understanding. Oh, and I paid for it this time.'

Moments like this was why Lucy loved her room-mate arrangement. No one else was in the room, and since she couldn't just let a nice deed go unrewarded...

She grabbed Lynn and pulled her in for a very tight hug. Lynn, shocked as first, quickly returned the favour.

Neither of them liked hugs all that much, but they made an exception for each other.

**PUNCHLINE**

Luan stood outside her room holding a piece of chalk, and drew on the wall. No pretty pictures, no special messages... just a straight line parallel to the floor. She stifled her excited giggling as the door to the bathroom opened.

Lincoln exited the lavatory, and while on his way back to his closet room noticed his little sister looking up at him, like she wanted to show him something.

He raised an eyebrow at the simplistic line. 'So, uh, what's the line for?'

***SMASH*** Luan smashed her hand into said line. Lincoln flinched. The young girl found herself experiencing far more pain than she expected, but managed to contain her high-pitched yelp.

She turned to her only brother with a smile, failing to hide the tears. 'G-Get it?'

Lincoln got the joke - it was pretty darn obvious - and he couldn't help but think that it was silly. Still, he decided to humour (pun not intended) the fledgling comedian he called his sister.

'No, actually. I don't get it. Why did you punch the line?'

Saying it out loud made it even more blatant, but it wasn't like Luan cared at all.

Now, she wasn't even trying to hide her laughter. 'It's a _punchline_! Get it?'

He actually started to laugh, but he didn't know why. Did he really like such a silly joke? Maybe it was the sheer stupidity of it.

'Yeah, I get it. Good one, Luan!'

Most likely, the genuine attempt at humour and Luan's adorable giggling, despite the joke itself being poor, was just so innocent and charming he had to laugh along with her.

**BUNK**

_*kick*_

_*kick*_

If Lola saw one downside in getting the top bunk...

_*kick*_

It was Lana's occasional habit of kicking it from the bottom bunk. Not too hard; just enough to really annoy her.

'Lana?'

'Yep?' _*kick*_

'Could you maybe, I dunno, stop doing that?'

'Doing what?' _*kick*_

'That. I need all eight hours of my beauty sleep, remember?'

Lana smirked. 'Yeah, I remember.'

The kicking continued. Sure, her twin would go to sleep eventually, but Lola needed her beauty sleep now. She had a very important photoshoot the next day.

'You're doing this just to spite me on purpose, aren't you?'

'Yep. Then we'll get into some fight, wake everyone up, get grounded... like the good old days.'

'I prefer to think those days never happened.'

Now the kicking was really getting to her. That was it. With a grin, she reached under her pillow and pulled out her emergency perfume. Leaning over the side of her bed...

'Alright, you asked for it!'

She sprayed it right in Lana's face. The young mechanic sat up in shock, and began coughing and gagging from the overwhelming aroma.

'Hey!' She cried with a chuckle.

'What? Don't act like you didn't provoke me.'

Lana smirked. 'Alright. How 'bout I get my greasy rags then?'

Lola gasped overdramatically. 'You wouldn't DARE!'

'Oh, I would.' Lana said, putting on her Australian accent. 'Missy, I wrestle crocodiles. I can handle a dragon.'

'You sure about that? I hope you got some ice around, because you're about to be burned.'

'I find smothering a flame with mud does the job.'

'Ah, mud! Oh no, what will I do?' Lola stopped to giggle.

'Can't go to your photoshoot tomorrow if you're all messy.'

'Then I'm sure I could clean you up and send you instead.'

'You. Wouldn't.'

'Oh yes I would!'

'I would never go to some prissy photoshoot!'

'Oh yes you will if you don't stop kicking!'

'I'd rather wear your stupid sparkling dress than follow your-!'

The door across the hall opened up.

'Lana, Lola!' Lily yelled. 'I'm trying to sleep here! Don't make me offer your kidneys to Lisa.'

Lana and Lola exchanged looks.

'Should we go to sleep now?' Lana asked.

'Absolutely. Oh, and kick my bed one more time and I'm doing your make-up.'

'Noted.'

**PHONEAHOLIC**

'Lisa!' Lily yelled to her room-mate, who was at her workdesk like usual. 'Do you know where my phone is?'

Lisa shrugged. 'I have my own means of mobile communication. Why would I need to take yours?'

Lily sighed. She couldn't tell if that was a snide comment or a genuine question. It was usually the former.

'I suggest asking our younger siblings.' Lisa said. 'It's likely one of them took it.'

With another exasperated sigh, the eldest left her room and consulted the rest of her family. First, the twins' room opposite hers.

'Why would I take _your_ phone?' Lola said. 'Yours doesn't have my very important contacts.'

'And would _I_ go near your plastic heap of glitter?' Lana added.

Off to Lynn and Lucy. The latter wouldn't even let inside her the room - unsurprisingly - and she figured the former would have little reason to use it. Lincoln, meanwhile, was busy playing an online game with Clyde and Bobby.

Luna and Luan, on the other hand...

'Stop throwing pies at me!'

'MAKE ME!'

That left the room of the two youngest. Lily didn't expect much, considering that those in that room were either really sweet or a baby, but when she stepped inside...

'Make sure you get my best side! Whichevuh one that is...'

Leni was standing in the middle of the room, striking poses while dressed up in some outfit full of clashing colours. That wasn't the shocking part. It was baby Lori, sitting just a few feet away...

Holding Lily's glittery lavender phone!

Lily rushed into the room. 'Hey! Don't touch that, you-!'

Her mouth went agape upon seeing just what Lori was doing. She wasn't deleting any photos, calling up any friends, or ruining her game files.

She was taking photos of Leni's impromptu fashion show, with no focus problems to boot.

'What the...?' Lily stammered. 'You're taking her photos? How?! And they're perfect!'

Lori snickered. 'Yidera-we.'

**SCHOOL**

The first week of the school year ended, but when they drove by the middle school, Lucy was nowhere to be seen. Her four older sisters from high school immediately felt worried, especially when she didn't respond to Lisa.

Lisa's tracking devices revealed the goth's location as being in her last class for the day.

'Perhaps she's being tutored right now?' Lisa deduced.

'I'll go get her.' Lola offered. 'I'm good at dealing with stressful situations, so a middle school should be nothing.'

'Good luck.' Lily said.

So, Lola went straight to that room. God, she hated dealing with seventh graders. Mean, stupid, so gross even Lana was squicked out. Except for Lucy, of course.

She found the room pretty quickly.

'Lucy!' She called into the otherwise empty classroom. 'It's time to leave!'

No response. Lola walked inside the classroom, looking for the mop of black hair.

She heard Lisa's voice in her head. '_You're approaching Lucy now_.'

'You sure, Lis? I can't see her any- OH MY GOD!'

Lola found Lucy sitting in the corner in the fetal position with her face barely visible. Her body shook as she breathed, and she had paint and food in her hair.

'_What? Lola, what's wrong?!_'

The princess did not respond to her. She rushed over to her younger sister, who didn't respond to her presence.

'Lucy? Lucy! What happened?'

Tears streaked down the pale cheeks.

'Please Luce, talk to me.'

Lucy took a breath. 'I-I was in class, a-and the other students...' She sniffled. 'Th-They... the teacher d-didn't...'

Lola's heart sank.

'It's okay. I get it. Just let it all out.'

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, Lucy's tear ducts overflowed.

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' She screamed, shattering her stoic exterior.

She leapt from her spot and sunk her head into Lola's chest. On instinct, Lola wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, like she was going to lose her at any moment.

It certainly felt like it.

The other older sisters investigated, to see the terrible display. Soon, all five of them were in a huddle, and for once Lucy loved it.

Starting from the next week, she never went back; her parents homeschooled her.

**SCARF**

Lisa sneezed for seemingly the fiftieth time that day. Blast this cursed cold, getting in the way of both her work and her play time with the little ones. She couldn't even mix two basic chemicals on her desk together without feeling hazy. Still, she stood at the desk and 'worked'.

As in, mixed some stuff to see it change colour.

'Wisa?'

She turned to the door to see who she expected - Leni, wearing her favourite lavender scarf. She didn't, however, expect the frown.

'Hello Leni. I'm beeling kinda sigg ride now, so I suggesd you leabe.' Geez, even talking was a challenge.

'I know that, Wisa. That's why I'm here.'

Ah, of course. Leni was not the brightest, but dang it she had heart. The little girl ran into the room and to her big sister.

'Leni...' Lisa tried to explain. 'I tode you nod do come indo my room. I dob wand you gedding sigg doo.'

Leni smiled. 'I don't mind if I get sick. You just wooked weawwy sad. So, I wanna help you feel better.'

She pulled her scarf off, and handed it over to Lisa. The older sister merely looked at it with an eyebrow raised.

'Um... why are you-?'

'You said you had a cold, so I wanted to give you my favouwite scawf. It'll keep you warm, so you'll be feewing better in no time!'

Upon hearing such ignorance of diseases, Lisa would normally correct them with a three-hour-lecture on germ theory, and how low temperatures can't directly cause colds. Anyone else, she would have.

The four-year-old in front of her was different, though. One couldn't make fun of a toddler, and Leni was special.

So, with her first smile that day, she took the silky scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Sweet Socrates was it warm.

'Feewing better?'

Lisa knelt down and stroked her hair with her organic arm. 'Much bedder.'

The best part? She wasn't lying. But it certainly wasn't because of the scarf.

'Bud... I dill beel a bid sigg, so id mide be a while before I can leabe dis room.'

Without warning, Leni wrapped her little arms around Lisa's leg. Her big smile was so sweet it'd cause cavities.

'That's okay! I'll just stay with you! Oh, and you can, wike, keep that scawf.'

Scratch that - the girl herself could give you diabetes.

Lisa didn't express emotion very often, but she had to smile wide.

'Awww!'

'Ged oud ob here, Luan!'

**PIES**

Luna entered her room, as quietly as possibly. She tip-toed over the floor, looking around for any sudden movements.

Her room was like a giant mousetrap; one bad move and you're dead. Fortunately for her, her room-mate was very new to the pranking game and had very little ideas.

She saw her toy xylophone by her bed, and grinned; once she grabbed that, she could book it. She ran across the room...

_*SQUISH*_

And a pie struck her square in the face.

Luan stuck her head out from under her bed. 'Yes! I got ya!'

Luna wiped the cream off her face, and glared at the jokester. Yes, the pie was oddly delicious, but she had a breaking point that had been reached months ago.

'Stop throwing pies at me!'

Luan's smile turned into a taunting smirk as she got out from under the bed.

'MAKE ME!'

That did it. Luna pounced on her and the two launched into a physical brawl, which unfortunately was shockingly common.

'Guys, the Lu's are fighting again!' Lily called out to her other siblings.

The brawl went on for a bit, until Luna asked a very annoyed question.

'Why do you even throw these pies anyway?!'

'Because they bring joy!'

That answer made Luna stop pulling on her sister's pigtails, ceasing the brawl. Still, she didn't get off her.

'Wait, what?'

Luan nodded. 'Yeah! Pies are yummy and almost everyone loves 'em. So I throw 'em at people so they can enjoy them too!'

Luna finally let go of her older sister, now seriously thinking. All this time, she assumed the pie throwing thing was just Luan being annoying, but what she said made sense. It was basically throwing baked joy at your friends and family.

She would never see pie-throwing in the same light ever again.

'Oh, and it's just really funny seeing your angry glare.'

'HEY!'

And the brawl started again.

**STEERING**

Lana was chilling in her room, giving her tools a good clean-up, when Lily and Lisa approached her.

Lily was holding the steering wheel to Vanzilla, and gave Lana a sheepish smile.

'So Lana, we, uh, need your help readjusting the steering wheel.'

Lana gave them a look. 'How, exactly, did you manage this?'

Lily glanced at Lisa. 'Ask _her_.'

Lisa rolled her eyes. 'Oh come on. It's not my fault if my arm decided to malfunction and activate saw mode during a driving lesson.'

Lana took the wheel. Sure enough, it had been sawed right off instead of just being popped out.

'I'm guess you haven't told Mom or Dad yet.'

'Yes.' Lisa said bluntly. 'I like having privileges.'

Lana grinned. 'Yeah, I can handle this.'

Fitting the steeling wheel back into place was easy. The hard part was making it discrete so her older sister wouldn't get into trouble. The good thing was that since Vanzilla was just a hunk of junk, no one would bat an eye if the wheel snapped off.

She hardly broke a sweat.

'There ya go.' She said to her sisters just outside the van. 'Next time Lis, make sure your robot arm won't flip out on you.'

Lisa grumbled. 'Yes. Will do. Anyway, thanks for fixing up the-'

'Hold on.'

Lana lowered her head under the steering wheel, to see the brake pedal bent out of shape. No way that was safe.

'Sorry. Gotta fix the brake first.'

That took a little longer - turns out the problem was a bit deeper - but still no issue. Lana pressed on the pedal, and it went down like a hot knife through butter.

'As Lisa was saying, thanks for-' Lily began.

'Oh wait, the windshield wipers need a touch-up!'

The cycle repeated. Lana fixed something, her older sisters would try to thank her, then she would find something else to fix. The exhaust pipe, the flat tire, the springy seat - about time she fixed that - the smoking engine; she practically fixed the whole thing.

The work got progressively harder, but she also got progressively dirtier, which was one of her favourite things about this job.

Once she was done, she was covered in grease. She wiped her brow as she admired her work.

'Okay, now I'm done.'

By this point, Lisa had left out of boredom.

'Whoa.' Lily said, impressed. 'Even our wreck looks a little better now.'

Lana spun her wrench around. 'All in a day's-'

'Dang it! Why does it keep doing this?'

Lana, with a grin, grabbed her toolbox. 'It seems I'm needed elsewhere.'

**CLOSET**

Lily felt... weird. Out of place. Lola had a boyfriend she had plenty of dates with, Lana talked with a cute worker at her mechanics shop, and even introverted Lisa had a young aspiring-scientist lad she loved tutoring.

Heck, even reclusive-as-heck Lucy had that Rocky kid she sometimes wrote poems about.

Lily, though, had nothing. She wouldn't care too much at all, but she couldn't help but think something was wrong with her. Why did she have no real interest in either sex? A quick Google later... it all made sense.

So, she went to her parents, holding the meeting in their bedroom so no one could hear them - once she covered up the air vent. Her nerves were about to kill her.

'So...' She started. 'You know how some of my sisters have boys they like but... I don't?'

Her parents gave her calming smiles.

'Sweetie,' Rita said. 'If you're into girls, there's nothing wrong with that at all.'

'If you think we'd hate you for that-'

Lily cut her father off by signalling for him to stop. She took a deep breath before speaking.

'No. I'm... not really interested in girls either. I... I think I'm nothing.'

She rubbed her elbow as tears came to her eyes. It sounded so _wrong_ to say.

To her surprise, her mother held her hand.

'Aw, sweetie, you're just a late bloomer.' Rita said. 'That's all.'

'B-But... what if I never bloom? What if I'm never interested in boys, or girls? Won't that mean I'm... broken?'

Her parents had to stop to think.

'So what?' Lynn Sr said after a while. 'That won't mean you're broken. There are plenty of people in the world who are... what's the word?'

'Asexual?' Lily managed to say.

Another pause.

Rita nodded. 'That's it. And there's nothing wrong with it. Though it might be rare, you are not the only one.'

'Absolutely.' Lynn Sr agreed. 'I'm not sure how many asexual people you'll find here in Royal Woods, but there would be tons of people like you online!'

Lily smiled. She didn't know if she ever would become interested in anyone, but now her fears were put to rest. Even if she truly was asexual, she knew she could rely on her parents to help her get through it.

And no doubt her siblings would accept her too. Speaking of which, time to come out to Lisa; her room-mate had to know.

**FASHION**

'Okay Worwi, the fashion wesson starts now!'

Truth be told, Lori barely paid Leni and her ridiculous outfit any attention at all. She was far more interested with her toy phone.

Leni paced around her room, tripping over her favourite scarf multiple times.

'Wesson one - cowours! Cowours are vewy impohtant. Have a wook at me!'

Lori glanced up from her phone for a moment. Right, look like someone puked out a rainbow onto you. Got it.

'That's wight! You want wots and wots of cowours! You can see yewwow, and bwue, and wavenduh, and tuhquoise, and owange, and sea foam gween...'

As Leni listed the forty-something colours in her outfit, Lori zoned her out. She was sure that you weren't supposed to look like a clown's septic tank, but clearly she wasn't the fashion expert here.

'Next wesson - you need a wot of vawi... vah-wa... vawiety in your outfit. So make sure you get as much stuff as you can!'

If Leni could tell that Lori wasn't listening - which was unlikely - then she didn't care. She enjoyed rambling about fashion too much, even if her baby sister wasn't listening.

'Do you wike my sungwasses? I think they wook weawwy pwetty! But I awso have my favouwite scawf - Wisa woves it too! And there's my wed sandal with a bwight tuhquoise sock...'

Lori was pretty certain, however, that wearing _that_ combination was a sin against nature. Whatever. She had to post that embarrassing picture of her giraffe.

'And my othuh foot has this pwetty bwue high heel. You wistening, Worwi?'

Lori nodded, not looking up at her.

'Oo, and there's my shirt. It's my second-favouwite cowour: sea form gween. If you're wonduhwing, my first favouwite cowour is zebwa. I just wove how the bwack compwe... uh, compwiments the white!'

Fantastic. Lori's favourite colour was sky blue. Point being? What did this have to do with phone time?

Leni stopped pacing and turned to her baby sister. 'Oh, but this might be a bit too much for just the first day. Tomowwow, we'll talk about things wike bwacelets and hair cwips.'

Lori sighed in relief. Finally. She could text her unicorn boyfriend in peace.

**PORTAL**

Lisa liked the idea of alternative universes. Unfortunately, having so many little siblings kept her from trying the really hard stuff. Well, now she finally had the time.

She didn't bother with any creative design; just a large metal ring on a platform in the middle of her room, with the control panel off to the side. After all, why spend so much time thinking of an aesthetic design?

'This is sooo a bad idea.' Lily said, laying on her bed and playing a phone game.

Lisa chuckled. 'Don't tell me something I already know.'

She played around with the buttons on the control panel somewhat mindlessly, not really caring which dimension she chose.

'What are you going to do if you find another you?' Lily asked.

'That's what I'm making for this machine for, you know.'

And the green swirly portal opened up. She grinned at her handiwork, while Lily merely glanced at it.

'Okay, here we go.' Lisa said.

She pressed a few more buttons, and soon the portal went from a large green disc to a mere ring. It became a window into the next universe.

'Lily, don't tell the others I said this, but... EEEEE! It worked!'

With an extra spring in her step, she approached the portal. She didn't step into it, as someone stopped her.

'Sweet Pythagorus!' They both yelled at once.

Another her, just like she expected. But, something was wrong. Yes, she had the same glasses and scruffy hair that was probably a wig, but there was something wrong. Something beyond the cute turtleneck sweater and lack of mechanical arm.

This other her was clearly _four-years-old_.

'AAHHH!'

'AAAHH!'

**Author Notes - I'm actually quite proud of this one. Discussion time!**

**Trivia - the first story I wrote was 'Punchline', for whatever reason. Of this batch, 'Energy' is my favourite.**

**Lisa's mechanical arm (which is probably the thing you have the most questions about) was based on how much damage 4-year-old Lisa has already done to her body. A wig? Dentures? I just made her lose something much more major, and as a consequence she's far more careful now.**

**The drabble 'Closet' is based on my own worries about possibly being asexual. My mother says I'm probably just a late bloomer, but I don't think she's entirely dropped the possibility. It's just hard to know when you **_**lack**_ **something.**

**When I first got to designing this universe, I figured that Lucy and Lynn wouldn't change much at all. Then I remembered that Lynn's the way she is because she had an awful time in Middle School. And since Lucy took her place...**

**Leni was the hardest to come up with something for. Typical 4-year-olds are hard to work with, and she barely changes at all.**

**If I had to say, the sister who changed the least was, weirdly enough, Lori. Considering the extreme age change, it's kinda funny. The one who changed the most is likely a tie between Lisa, Lynn, and Lucy.**


End file.
